A Christmas Mistake
by WickedWitch1313
Summary: See what happens when Severus wakes up the morning after the Staff Christmas party to find he's not alone. Rated T for suggestiveness and future issues.
1. The Mistake

_A/N: So... This one is completely knew and came up when my sister asked me to write her up a story that consequently, had absolutely nothing to do with this prompt. Anyhow... hopefully I'll get my muse to jump start and finish the new After Thoughts chapter but enjoy this while you wait. Thanks!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape awoke early the morning following the Christmas Party to find himself situated in a room fairly unfamiliar to him. He sat up and found himself to be lying in the bed of one very irate Minerva McGonagall. Blinking out the bleariness from his eyes, he sat up and inspected his surroundings.

_For a Gryffindor, she certainly has taste,_ he thought to himself, noting the velvet green curtains and red couches in the next room over. The hangings of the bed he seemed to be occupying were a golden color as was the trim of the walls. He continued to look about, cataloguing the color patterns that popped out at he every once In a while.

He was bought out of his silent revelry by a loud cough. He froze and, slowly, raised his eyes to meet said Minerva and smiled sheepishly up at her. For the first time since he'd woken up, Severus noticed his apparent lack of clothing.

Minerva, already having covered herself with a robe, eyed him. She was at a total loss for words. What did you say to someone who just realized he'd most likely slept with you over a drunken night of misfortune? If they'd gone back to _his _rooms, she would have sneaked out the moment she'd waken. This, however, wasn't quite so easy to escape. She couldn't very well stalk out her own rooms in the morning, especially dressed as she was. Inspecting her floor for lack of anything better to do, Minerva thought over the previous night's party, long and hard.

She did remember drinking the wine and joking over something with Albus which Severus was perfectly happy to scoff at. After that, though, things went rather fuzzy. She had faint recollections of being carried down the halls, laughing but she seriously hoped those were simply after effects of last night's dinner.

Returning her gaze to the sleepy man occupying her bed, Minerva fought hard to contain a smile. He did look rather sweet, like a little boy that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar; much unlike the insufferable twit he normally was.

Minerva McGonagall had never been appealing to Severus, at least not physically. Of course, he'd never paid much attention to her in that way; they'd always been too busy fighting. It seemed odd now though, for him not to have observed the gentle curve of her waist and he way her sleek black hair reached down to her hips. He could hardly believe he'd never noticed the way positioned herself to radiate self confidence and power or the direction in which blush crept up to her cheeks.

Minerva blushed ferociously as she noted Severus inspecting her. Those deep, black eyes ran over her body in a way that could provide ecstasy without a hint of physical contact. She had to get out of there. Turning away from the undressed man, she reentered her bathroom, leaning against the counter to regain control of her mind and stop it from reeling. She gripped the edge of the sink tightly and peered at her reflection in the mirror.

Oh dear lord, she looked ghastly! Straightening her hair and adjusting her robe, she inhaled a large breath and returned to her room. Unfortunately, all she found there was the overturned covers of her empty four-poster bed.

Severus jogged down the halls of Hogwarts towards the dungeons. If he was fast enough, he'd be able to make it to his room and change in time for an early breakfast. His heart pumped overtime and adrenaline ran through his veins. Severus could hardly believe where he'd woken from this morning. Not to mention if he didn't finish with breakfast extremely early, he'd have to face her; something he did not look forward to doing.

His plan seemed to be hindered by fate as he managed to run into Peeves twice, get caught on a moving staircase that refused to go the correct way and almost was seen by several early bird students heading out for breakfast. Severus assumed that he'd be a very odd sight indeed, what with his robes hastily thrown on and him running, holding his overcoat and shoes in hand.

He made a sharp turn down one corridor, nearly slamming himself into an irritable suit of armor. Having narrowly missed that, he pushed off on a wall and ran down the steps to the dungeon, taking two at a time before skidding to a halt outside his private rooms. Hastily unlocking the door, he swung it open and slammed it shut behind him.

How could he have been so stupid the night before? He knew he had a horrible propensity for alcohol but even so, to allow himself to give her the ultimate power? Now, she had something on him that no one else knew. Something that he seriously hoped no one else would _ever_ know. If she asked him for a favor, he'd have to follow through or she'd surely tell people and then… He didn't even want to think about how bruised his reputation would be!

Severus was filled with a sudden surge of anger. She'd make him give over Quidditch practices, break hours, and any little thing she saw fit. This was working out just peachy for her. He bet she was sitting in her chair, gloating over the prizes just in wait for her…

Minerva paced anxiously back and forth in her rooms. Why the hell did she let herself get so out of control? More importantly though, who else knew? She was fairly certain that by the time she got down to breakfast, Severus would have spread the news far and wide that he'd "tamed the lioness" as he'd said once in a snappish reply to a rather scathing remark he'd received from her. Damn her stupid common sense for letting her go on this one. God, how they'd stare at her. She could hardly stand the idea of entering the Great Hall for breakfast and facing the sure to be thousands of eyes laughing at her. But, as she'd always done before, she stood and proceeded to suck it up and enter the firing range. She was from Gryffindor and they were never ones to back down. Lifting her head, she put on her robes and exited the room via the hallway. She could do this. She knew she could do it…  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N 2: I hope you liked it! I know it was a bit different and shows their relationship in a totally different light but I hope I did it justice. In fact, why don't you tell me how great/bad I did!_


	2. The Day After

_A/N: Ack!!! It's been almost a month since I last put stuff up! I'm sorry. I've been kinda booked with homework, Speech and the musical so I took this sick day as an opportunity to catch up on writing. Read my profile page for more updates on stuff:_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall blanched as she turned the corner of the previously deserted corridor. Of all the late people to run into, he'd been the one she had to meet. Severus Snape. Judging from the faint blush that crept up his cheeks, he hadn't been expecting to see her either. How odd… She would have thought he'd be down in the hall, attempting to curry favor with the staff by describing in horrifying detail exactly what had happened the night before; how'd he'd succeeded in winning over Minerva. The truly frightening part of it was that since she had no solid recollection of their night's actions, she couldn't exactly refute him.

She tipped her head in a curt nod and hurried her way into the Great Hall. The rest of the staff was sitting happily, chattering about random things such as the weeks upcoming Quidditch matches or the weather for plant growth now that spring would be on its way. Minerva almost grimaced at hearing the solemn footsteps of Severus following her into the Hall.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his breakfast, spotting the two missing teachers as the marched up to the table, identical looks of disdain plastered on both of their faces. He smiled to himself privately as he remembered the way the two had been flirting shamelessly over a few glasses of sherry. How delightful to think that they'd gotten over their constant differences and … found something in common – so to speak. He had been overjoyed that they'd gotten along and now, seeing them both stumble in late and a little less than cheery at that, he let himself assume they'd gotten along a little too well.

He stood and smiled boldly at them both as they took their usual seats: Minerva on Albus' left and Severus beside her.

"I trust the two of you slept well enough," Albus chirped, his eyes glinting mischievously. He stayed a cheeky grin as the two professors winced slightly.

Minerva, as always, was the first to recover from the knowing jibe. "I did have a rather restful night, thank you Albus."

How clipped her tone sounded! She was defensive already and as she picked at her eggs, Albus spied her watching Severus, as if to challenge him to defy her claim.

"Yes, I must say I too had a restful night of sleep; a very restful night indeed." Severus stated, keeping his eyes firmly clamped on his meal. Goodness, did the man know how blatant his attitude was? Normally, the two teachers were so drawn about their emotions; hidden by veils of secrecy. Today however, they could be read easily like an open book.

Minerva was scowling down at her breakfast, coiled up tensely.

Albus couldn't help himself so he took another swipe, "I do wonder though. There's enough tension here to light a fire. Did either of you wake up- to borrow a muggle phrase- on the wrong side of the bed? Both winced again. Chuckling darkly, Albus went back to his food. He didn't want to torture them too badly but really: how much fun this was!

X X X X X X X X X X X

Severus grimaced. The old man was really getting on his nerves. It was bad enough that Dumbledore had figured out their secret but to have to endure his poking and prodding and not even snap back: that was the real torture. Normally he'd scoff and deny the accusations no matter what evidence was pointed against him but he couldn't today on the account of the witch sitting beside him. One false move and she'd be spewing facts of their encounter like one of the giggling school girls they both taught daily. He had sort of been wondering why she hadn't snipped at him when they'd met in the hallway. It had been the perfect opportunity to threaten or even intimidate him but all she'd done was nod and walk away. Was she going to save the knowledge for later: a time when she truly needed a favor from him? It sounded more like something a Slytherin would do than a Gryffindor. In fact her house's patron wouldn't blackmail at all. He'd more or less announce the misfortune and blatantly humiliate his subject before a large crowd of laughing spectators. So why hadn't she embarrassed him?

* * *

_A/N 2: So, this might be kinda short but I pulled it outta the air. Now that I have internet on my laptop, I might be able to upload more tonight but no promises... Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are like candy and I like candy!_


	3. Classroom Casualties

_A/N: So... It's been a while. Inspiration struck me today and while this may not be the happiest chapter, it leads up for some fun occurances in the future :) Enjoy!_

* * *

"Professor? Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva looked up, the young boy's voice breaking through her day-dreaming state.

"I'm sorry, what did you need?" she asked, her face flushing ever so slightly as she remembered the dream she'd been experiencing.

The boy was short for a fifth year. He had a spiky shock of blond hair upon his head. He surveyed her anxiously, searching perhaps for some sort of trick in the way she was acting. She cleared her throat curtly, straightening to her usual intimidating height as she did so. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly began to stutter out his explanation.

"I- I'm not sure I understand the directions for the motions of the incantation _Lapifors_. It gives the movements on the parchment you handed out but the actual physical movements seem confusing to me. I was wondering if you could possibly demonstrate for us the movement yourself." The boy gained confidence and by the end, his voice, having gained volume as well, had received the attention of nearly every student of the class.

Yes, she remembered now. The boy was in Ravenclaw. He wasn't her best student but he held his wand with such beautiful technique one could hardly show less than admiration at his style. His name was…. Namor. Evan Namor.

Nodding, Minerva stood form her seat and proceeded to the front of the class and began to teach her lesson, all dream-like distractions behind her.

"Everyone hold your wands up at eye length…."

Severus was in a bad mood. Granted, he was rarely EVER in a good mood however, today, his aura was particularly foul. Perhaps this was why the current class was showing a more delicate interest in their potions rather than goofing off as they usually did.

He scowled again as he was plagued by another memory of Minerva's form. He stirred more of the poisonous concoction he had made before him, attempting to let the painful fumes burn the images from his mind. God, of all the bloody infirmities! The worst prospect of it all was the fact that now he and Minerva shared… something, he felt a curiosity that was new to him towards the woman's everyday actions.

A wary student stepped up to Severus' potion table. Severus looked up- more like glared- at the student, not moving his head at all. The student cowed, fumbling for the words he needed to convey.

Feeling impatient at the student's cowardice, Severus leaned forward, leering at the child. "What insignificant detail of your life do you wish to bother me with _this_ time, Andresen? What ingredient did you clumsily ruin or mangle. Did you crush your beetles wrong or are you so incompetent at life itself that you added all the ingredients correctly and still failed to achieve the required result?" The student flushed, the pinkish tinge covering his ears and neck. As he began to form a retort, Severus relaxed back into his chair again, resting the tips of his long, thin fingers against one another in preparation to hear the boy's pathetic story.

"I-I just n-need a wormwood root. M-my partner c-cut it up wrong and I need m-more to f-finish the p-potion, s-sir." Andresen stuttered, shrinking more and more as he said each word.

"No." Severus said.

"S-sir?" Andresen wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"You heard me. Now leave so I am not forced to listen to anymore pitiful stories of your inability to cut roots. Your so-called "partner" is done cutting his roots. Yours are lying on your table still." Severus stood silently. A shadow lingered over his face, obscuring all but his pitch-black eyes which gleamed dangerously. "Do not lie to me, boy. I am not one of your other stupid Professors, unable to tell the difference between a worm and a salamander. I do not accept disrespect in my classroom." Severus snaked his way along the table, coming to a stop at the end of it.

Andresen backed away slowly from the teacher, unable to break the icy stare he was receiving.

Severus took one lazy step forward and, glaring down at the boy, curled his lip in a grotesque sneer. "Now, get out."

The boy whimpered once and bolted from the room, completely disregarding his abandoned school things.

The room rang with a thick layer of silence. Severus looked about, experiencing a surge of vindictive joy at the identical masks of terror and unease that each student wore. "Back to work!" He barked, causing the class as a whole to jump in shock. There was a unified bout of jostling vials and clanking knives as all the students hurried to complete their potions and escape the wrath of Snape.

Severus in turn, returned to his seat. He knew he'd get in trouble from this outburst. Dumbledore would probably give him an earful of regulatory rules. There was no doubt in his mind that _she_ would be there. The boy was from her house after all. She'd waste no time at all naming off all the reasons it was improper to mistreat the incompetent brats he was forced to teach. Oh, dear. He was beginning to get a migraine.

* * *

_A/N 2: So, isn't Snape scary? So often in the stories we heard of his bad moods and how frightening they were and I thought I'd write what I imagined they'd look like. I also figured that having an uncontrollable craving for someone he hated would set him off. NOTE: Andresen and Namor are completely fictional... from me. Don't look for the in the book._

_I miss reviews!_


	4. Interventions

_A/N: So... this chapter was irritating. Not only did I end up impromptu writing half of it, but the fanfic site didn't want to upload. Ah, well here it is at last for you, Chickidies. Enjoy!_

* * *

Minerva sped down the hallway towards the Headmaster's office, fuming in a silent fury.

She'd been informed halfway through a transfiguration lesson when a timid first year presented her with a rolled note from Dumbledore requesting her presence immediately All else he had said was that it involved a certain boy from her house by the name of Kurtis Andresen.

The irritation of being pulled out of class was reason enough for her temperament but the added possibility of further embarrassment to Gryffindor was an added aggravation. The fact that this predicament was caused by one of her own students was not helping.

She turned another corner and stopped to face the ugly gargoyle guard outside Dumbledore's office.

"Peppermint tart," she stated as directed by Dumbledore's note. The wall behind the gargoyle swung forward at the stone creature's nod and opened to reveal a winding, stone staircase. She took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs.

- Twenty Minutes Earlier-

Severus grudgingly accepted his fate as he was summoned down to the Headmaster's office. No doubt _she'd_ be in there, ready to pounce on him for making her pathetic kid cry. It really wasn't fair. When she got into a fight and snapped at a Slytherin student _he_ didn't complain. Oh no. When she had those days he was perfectly civil. Even if he did complain, he never went through Dumbledore. That was definitely cheating.

A nearby painting occupant snickered at something said by a fellow figure. It was then that Severus realized he was pouting. Pouting! Him! The tough, mean Snape was pouting? Immediately, he wiped his face clean and shot a glare that could chill bones towards the miniscule paint blots. They stopped laughing and feigned interest in the ceiling tiles. Muttering darkly, Severus continued on his way towards the Headmaster's office.

When he reached his destination, he entered the room to find a surprising lack of people. The only living being beside him was the Headmaster and a short girl. Dumbledore sat in his large desk, scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment. Once finished, he rolled the parchment, handed it to the young girl and sent her on her way. Only when the girl had exited the room did the older man acknowledge Severus.

"Severus…" Dumbledore sighed, relaxing back into his chair. He offered one of his sympathetic smiles to Severus, one the latter was all-too familiar with. One that he also did not appreciate at this moment. "Severus, I understand you've been having an interesting day, however that gives you no right to treat students the way you treated Mr. Andresen. I expect you will apologize to him as soon as he gets here."

Severus muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, my dear boy?" Dumbledore enquired, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I asked why Minerva was absent. You know how much she enjoys watching these deliberations of hers play out." Snape replied, coolly.

"Minerva is being informed of the situation as we speak. I am the one who arranged _this_ meeting, Severus."

The younger man's face was a mask of shock for a fraction of a second before the emotion was covered by his usual mask of indifference.

As the room threatened an uncomfortably long silence, the two men heard the tentative knock on the door which could assumingly only belong to a Mr. Andresen.

The Headmaster called out his beckoning and the door swung open to reveal the nervous third year stepped inside. His eyes widened at the sight of his Potion's Professor and he took another step back before being called forth by Dumbledore once more.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Andresen. Please have a seat." Dumbledore greeated him warmly, gesturing to a cushy armchair seated in front of his desk.

The boy moved towards the chair, not taking his eyes from Severus' once. Finally, when Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and purposefully, the boy's attention was redirected towards his Headmaster.

"Now, I'm sure you know why you're here, Kurt?" Dumbledore asked the boy quietly.

The boy nodded, glancing quickly at Severus before returning his focus upon Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, and just as he began to speak, he paused. He tilted his head to one side and listened for a moment. He smiled once more at the young boy and called out, "You may enter, Professor."

* * *

_A/N 2: So.... mini (and I mean miniscule) cliffhanger. Like a small rock you trip over, tiny... I hoped you like Snape's pouting. It amuses me to find him ever-so-slightly immature._


	5. Saying the Wrong Things

_A/N: Hey! I made my own deadline! Anywho, this is a continuation of Christmas Mistake as you can tell. I hope you enjoy this!_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

"Nice of you to join us, Professor," Dumbledore stated warmly as Minerva entered the office.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but is this meeting necessary? I have a class to attend to and…" Minerva began strictly.

"My dear Minerva, I wouldn't dare disturb you teachings unless _absolutely_ necessary. I assure you your presence is needed and much appreciated."

Minerva took a seat in an open chair across from Dumbledore's desk, looking only slightly appeased.

"Now then," Dumbledore started, smiling about at his three guests, "We'll begin then. You've been brought here on the account of a prank played on Severus by one Mr. Andresen here, a harmless-meaning thing I'm sure but as it may, he could have caused much damage on our esteemed college." Severus sneered at the boy cowering in the chair beside him.

Kurt was visibly shaking under the fierce stars of his three Professors.

"So, Mr. Andresen, you attempted to poison Professor Snape. Might I inquire as to why one would do such a thing?"

"I didn't! I mean sure, I put the stewed wormwood in his juice but I never wanted to kill him! I swear! I just..." Kurt ceased his defense as his eyes met Minerva's furious scowl.

"I… I wanted to get back at him sir." Kurt finished, slumping down in his seat.

"Get _back _at him? Whatever did he do to you?"

"He humiliates me!" Kurt burst out unexpectedly, jumping up from his seat and pointing at Severus angrily. "Every single day in potions class Snape ridicules me! I'm sick of it! I asked him for more wormwood earlier today. Just wormwood, but you'd think I asked him to kill his mother the way he ran me out of class!" Kurt paused amid his rant, panting heavily. He caught sight of the Professors before him and regained reality. He continued his story with much less gusto and volume. " So… so I decided to… to get b-back at him at lunch…"

"I see. Well, I shan't pretend that what you did doesn't merit expulsion but I must leave your fate in the hands of your Head of House. Minerva?"

Minerva stood up from her chair and took a few moments to compose herself. She paced the length of the office several times before finally coming to a stop before the boy. Her mouth was drawn into the thinnest of lines, a trait that she knew she was near famous for. She peered down at him with an air of faint disgust. What piteous, treacherous behavior and to have happened within _her_ house. His actions were normally stereotypical of a Slytherin's. How positively repugnant.

Minerva leaned down slightly toward the boy. Thinking over his actions made her attain a look of pure fury upon her face. Finally she spoke, each syllable ringing with disdain and anger, "You _poisoned _him… because you had a child's fit. He is a _professor._" She moved away from the boy with the air of one who just stepped in frogspawn, "I should expel you this very minute and in doing so put all this nonsense out of my mind." Kurt turned a delicate shade of green, "However, I'm not going to do that." She heard a small cry of outrage from Severus. "Since Professor Snape has indeed proven himself a near menace to many Gryffindors I do believe he deserved your anger. Acting out on such anger was irresponsible and stupid."

"Albus! How can you allow this? The boy could have killed me! She's planning on letting him off Scott free and I could have died!" Severus shrieked.

"Oh come off it, Severus! Aren't you always claiming you can create an antidote for anything? A 'stopper on death' I believe you called it. Any poison whipped up by a mere 5th year would surely be easy to remedy wouldn't you think?" Minerva scoffed in response, angered by his judgment of her.

"Not if you stew the wormwood for too long! It causes a few minutes of paralysis followed my instantaneous death! A bit hard to cure don't you think?"

"So you're not perfect then?" she asked, smirking to herself.

Severus' lip curled into a slight smile, a sight that did not match the rage flickering in his eyes. "Well I don't know Minerva, you seemed to think so last night."

Minerva's face flushed furiously. Severus looked triumphant for a moment's time before remembering the presence of Kurt who sat in his chair, a look of confusion and disbelief plastered on his face. He looked between the two professors: one staring at the other in outrage, the other staring at him, his face drained of color. Kurt's eyebrows raised as the conversation's meaning processed in his mind.

"Detention every weekend for the rest of the year! Now GET OUT!" she snapped at the boy. Kurt flew out of his seat and towards the door faster than one could say Hungarian Horntail.

Minerva stood there shaking slightly, a wad of her robe clenched in her fist as tightly as possible. She turned toward Severus after a while looking murderous.

"What. The. HELL. Is wrong with you!" I have half a mind to poison you myself! How dare you make such brazen insinuations in front of one of my students? Now everyone in Gryffindor- perhaps even the whole school- will think we're involved in some secret love affair!"

"And we're not?"

This stopped her. Minerva closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, chuckling darkly. Turning to Severus, she took a deep breath and said, "Severus, we're _not_ together. Whatever happened yesterday, whatever that was… it was a mistake and it will not happen again. You can be sure of that." She inclined her head dutifully towards Dumbledore and, sweeping her robes around, she left the office brusquely.

Dumbledore stood, sparing Severus one piteous look, "Women."

Severus left the headmaster's office with a deep sigh. He couldn't help but agree with Dumbledore though. Women.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_A/N 2: You are finished. C'est bon? Why don't you tell me about it! Yeah, push that awesome little button that let's you comment on how fantastic or horrible this chapter is! Thanks!_


	6. Rumours and Denials

_A/N: So, in case you read After Thoughts, you'll notice I'm looking back at my older Harry Potter stuff. This is not the ending of this story, however. That would be immensely cruel. Still, apology for the shortness._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

Hermione scoffed as she placed a tart onto her plate. "Well I for one don't believe it one bit."

Ron nearly choked on his food. "Her-miny, c'mn!" He spluttered, finally swallowing his food. "Look a the facts. Kurt was _in_ the room. You heard was Snape said."

"Furthermore, I don't think Professor Snpae would ever say something so brass. He is a professor. He never acts that way in class. It doesn't sound like him at all. The fact that you two seem eager enough to believe such accusations against our head of house is shocking."

Harry and Ron shot each other looks, taking care to not et Hermione see them roll their eyes.

XXXX

Minerva was fuming. It wasn't like she didn't have enough on her plate without Severus as good as announcing it to the whole bloody school that they were sleeping together.

But they were _not_ sleeping together, she reminded herself. It was an accident; a one-time ordeal that would be forgotten and…

Who was she kidding? She wouldn't be forgetting about _that_ night for a long time. It was odd. It had been so nice, so enjoyable. The idea of it, however, the idea of her sleeping with Severus Snape would normally have sent her either falling to the floor in bouts of uncontrolled laughter or running for a place to discreetly vomit. Regardless, it had happened. She faintly recalled him meeting her in the hallway following the party…

Minerva's face grew hot. She should not be thinking of that right now.

The door to her classroom burst open to the stream of students heading to her seats. She jumped, nearly falling next to her desk. Her heart was pounding. Oh god, she'd forgotten about class. How the hell would she teach in this sort of condition?

Running her hands down her face, Minerva attempted to guard her expression.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Hermione Granger asked her.

Damn it. Why did she have to be so observant?

Minerva threw a smile on her face. "Of course. I didn't get much sleep last night and I am a little drowsy. I will be fine however." She cringed inwardly. Not the best thing to say when the whole damn school assumed she had other nightly obligations.

Hermione took the excuse easily, nodding in sympathy before shooting the sniggering Ron a look of revulsion.

Minerva struggled to keep her composure. She had a class to teach. She had to focus.

Just as she raised her wand to project today's lesson upon it, Minerva was interrupted by a sharp rap on her open doors. She looked up, following the wave of heads turning towards the door. Her stomach dropped and her mind reeled. A deep flush colored her face, brought on by total shock. How dare _he_ come here! Now!

"Excuse me, Minerva. Might I speak with you in my office for a moment?" He asked smoothly.

Rustling of paper and whispers broke out in her room. Minerva coughed pointedly, and the noises ceased.

She looked around at the classroom. It was Severus' break time. He would undoubtedly hound her until she complied. Sighing angrily, Minerva, nodded. "Class, work on transfiguring the mice over by the window in the box-that's right Ms. Granger, that one- into teacups. I will be back momentarily to see your progress."

She glared at Severus as he triumphantly led her down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N 2: I've started on the next chapter so this cliff hanger won't be a prolonge one. Do comment!_


	7. A Talk In the Corner

_A/N:Woah, Woah, WOAH! 3 updates in one day. I may die of carpal tunnel. Regardless, here it is. Have fun. This is not a happy chapter and it is short. It was originally going to be a lot longer but I am a slave to my inspiration. It seemed to be the right place to ed the chapter. Anyhow, Enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXX_

"What do you want, Severus?" Minerva snapped at him as they rounded the corridor corner.

"To talk." He leaned casually against the stone wall.

Minerva stared at him, her eyes flashing a warning. When she spoke, her voice sounded like steel, cold and hard. "You pulled me out of class to talk?" she growled.

Severus was unaffected. He smirked at her. "Come now, Minerva. You can't tell me you're unhappy about leaving those imbeciles in the classroom."

"I happen to like my students, Severus. I enjoy teaching. That is why I am a teacher." Minerva stated plainly. "However, that is not my problem. You are my problem." Minerva sighed, running a hand over her tightly wound bun. "Don't you realize what this looks like, Severus? Don't you get what you started? You had to sink to the level of using a relationship that exists only within your mind. And now, the whole of the school believes we're involved in some sort of whirlwind, forbidden romance. I'm sure that having started this outrageous rumor, you realize, too, that calling me out of class to 'talk with me in your office' only encourages this lie."

Severus looked at her. He stepped closer. "You think it is a lie."

Minerva cast him a wary glance. She was not alright with the proximity of this conversation. "Don't play games with me, Severus. Whatever happened that night isn't and _will not_ be a continuous occurrence. Continuing this charade—"

"What if it doesn't have to be a charade?" He said quietly. "What if we were to make it reality?" He stepped closer to her until he was a mere foot from her. Minerva tried to step away, only to meet the stone wall behind her.

"S-severus, w-what are you—"

"Why do we have to fight, Minerva?" He purred, his lips coming to graze the skin benath her ear, along the curve of her jawline.

Minerva swallowed, forcing herself not to cringe away. For god's sake, she was a Gryffindor. They didn't back down no matter how… terrifying the prospects. "As I recall, Severus, you are the one to provoke these fights." She replied, her voice barely above that of a whisper.

"I disagree. I could not be anymore blameless." He protested lightly.

"What?" Minerva shouted in a whisper, turning to face him. "You are the one who—"

Severus stopped her words. Her breath quickened.

For a moment, Minerva stopped thinking. With his kiss, Severus drove away all her thoughts; all her worries about her classes or the rumors or anything at all flew away for the faintest of moments. But it only lasted that single moment. In a flash, reality returned. Gasping against his lips, Minerva tore herself away from him.

"I-I can't." She said, her voice shaky.

Shooting him one last, panicked look, Minerva began to walk briskly down the corridor toward her classroom, fighting tears the whole way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N 2: A bit short, a bit mushy, a bit serious. At any rate, it needed to be written. I hope you feel the same way. Do tell. :)_


	8. Crying Over Spilled Pumpkin Juice

_A/N: This is a little hint to Minerva's past or, at least, my idea based off of J.K. Rowling's hint at her past. Do enjoy._

_XXXXXX_

Minerva took supper in her office for the second night in row. She couldn't face him, not now, not after their second incident in the corridors. As the little elf popped into her office, carting a large tray of food, she was pulled from her panicked reverie. Minerva thanked him and watched as the miniscule creature disapparated.

She looked about the room and sniffed drily at the scene. _Well isn't that bleak_. She thought, _when it comes down to it, I'm all alone and hiding. What a sad excuse for a Gryffindor._

A knock on her door caused Minerva to spill a bit of pumpkin juice. "He-hello? Sorry, come on in. The door is unlocked." She said, hurrying to clean up the mess.

Albus Dumbledore opened the door, smirking slightly at the panicked expression before him. "My dear, it would seem you are having a rather bad week."

Minerva looked up, alarmed. "What? Why would you say that? I'm fine, Albus. I'm simply attempting to… work ahead."

Albus chuckled softly, "If you continue shielding yourself from everyone, Minerva, you will soon find there is no one to whom you can turn to talk about these things."

"And what things would I be talking about?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering ever-so slightly.

Albus peered at her over his crescent-shaped spectacles. "I am-as I'm sure you fully realize-referring, of course, to Professor Snape and your current… romantic conflictions."

Minerva laughed but it was forced. "Romantic conflictions? Albus, surely you realize how absurd that accusation sounds!"

"And surely _you_ realize how absurd you are acting in refusing his affections." Albus answered calmly. "Minerva, the man is hard pressed enough without his lingering feelings for Lily Evans."

"Good! Great!" she answered her voice high-pitched. "Let him keep those feelings on her and leave me alone."

"Minerva, you don't mean that."

"Oh?" She laughed humorlessly, "Don't I? Albus forgive me but I daresay you do not know what I do and do not mean."

"Minerva," he replied, he voice serious as the grave, "What is this really about?"

Minerva stared at him, her eyes losing some of their Scottish fire. As she sank into her chair, her fury too sank. "I can't do this again, Albus. I can't go through this whole ordeal. I'm old enough as it is and I have gone through enough heartbreak. Severus is… wonderful, he truly is but… I can't. I am sorry. He's a great man and, if I were being honest, a great friend. But, unfortunately, due to my-immature, I'm sure- feelings, I cannot bear to lead him on, to be near him. I can't do that to him."

The room was silent. The two old friends each dwelled in their own thoughts.

"Minerva, you are losing your grip." Albus said after a long while.

Minerva looked up from the intricate grained wood of her desk in mild shock.

"You firstly presume that I find your fear of pain to be immature. Contrarily, I find it completely reasonable. Foolish in the light of things, yes, but reasonable. Secondly, you dread first and foremost about the pain you may derive from such a union as a romantic relationship with our Mr. Snape but then, at the end of it all, it is he whom you worry about. That, my dear, is where you find the crux of the matter."

"Albus, I'm not—"

"Strong enough? Hardly. You're one of the strongest women I know, magically and mentally. Or perhaps you think you are not good enough for him? The idea in of itself strikes me as humorous. If anything the man is far beneath your worth. Or, could it be you aren't _brave_ enough?" Albus said with his arms propped up onto her desk, his fingertips touching. He leaned into the conversation, staring into her terrified eyes.

Minerva searched for an answer but to no avail.

"You see," Albus said, leaning in more, "I don't think it is any of these. I think you are simply proud; too proud to allow your happiness to be affected in any way by another individual."

"What?" She asked, nearly shooting up from her seat. "Albus, what the hell am I doing here if not 'allowing my happiness to be affected by another's presence?' You're affecting my presence and, not in a way I'd normally agree to. You're lucky that I've known you this long and have dealt with your mind games."

"Mind games?" Albus asked his voice politely interested. "My dear, I don't mean to play games. I merely wish to help you get over your own fears."

"I don't need another man helping, Albus. I've had enough of that as you will well remember." Minerva shot back with a colder tone than usual.

Albus nodded his head a miniscule amount.

Minerva looked back down at her desk, tracing the grained wood with a shaking finger, "I mean you saw me, Albus! You saw what it did to me; what _he_ did to me! I've never lost so much control over myself before and it terrifies me. Sure it was wonderful and happy and blissfully carefree for a while. But, as soon as they spot your weakness, people pull it all out from beneath you and stab you in the back." She spat bitterly. Albus allowed her rant to go on. He knew she was in much need of it. "How can someone _do_ something like that to another person? What did I do to him to make him hate me so much? Why, Albus? I wasn't cruel or obtrusive. When it came down to it, I had to show him my magic. I had to. It wouldn't have been right to keep it a secret. But… he'd said he loved me…" Minerva broke off, furiously wiping the tears from her face. Her anger invigorated once more, she reeled on Albus," You see? You see what it does to me? It's poison; this _love_ you preach about. Poison! It hurts and it is messy and you lose yourself in it, trusting someone you might not even know that well. It can only end in pain, Albus. Pain. Pain if he hurts you or you hurt him and pain if he dies before you. Why would someone knowingly enter into something like that?" she implored him.

Albus sat up, rounding the corner to lean against the desk next to Minerva. "You know as well as I that this is different. He knows you. He won't betray you for magic."

"Then, what?" Minerva looked up at him, her eyes beyond tears, "What will he betray me for?"

"How can you be sure that he will hurt you?" He asked her softly.

"They always do, Albus, they always do."

With a sweep of her robes, Minerva was out of the room and hurrying down the halls. Albus sat there still; his eyes focused on the three single tear drops lay on the professor's desk.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, if only you could see how much alike you are in your fears." Then, with a flick of his wand, the tray of untouched food vanished from sight and Albus left the office, closing the door behind him.

XXXXX

_A/N 2: Believe me, I realize this might seem a little out of character but I feel that with all the stress she's dealing with, Minerva is starting to make mistakes in her normally stoic facade. I think that having so much pressure on her personal, normally very private life, she is likely to be panicing and slightly neurotic. Likewise, while I think that Albus may be one of her closest friends, I think it would be imprudent to have her completely spill her guts to him and let down ALL her guards. Albus just has a knack for making people admit thing they would otherwise be unwilling to admit._

_In case you were wondering about the hints at Minerva's past, J.K. Rowling stated in an article on the upcoming PotterMore website that she would have a story following Minerva's heart-breaking romance with a Muggle when she was a young woman. Chances are, I will make a short story myself on this subject, thereby clarifying this one (it'd be a prequel or sorts.) _

_Anyhow, I hop you liked all the angst and Scottish fury. Review!_


	9. A Book Tells All

_A/N: Two chapters in one day! Holy crows! This is a lighter chapter. People about the castle are starting to notice the strange behavior of Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Enjoy_

_XXXXXXXXX_

Madame Pince was no stranger to having staff members visit the library. She knew that many of them delighted in reading during their leisure time and she was very much happy to let them do so. Staff members vandalized books less, you see. Over the many years of teaching at Hogwarts, she had grown familiar with the various faculty members and their preferred section of books. And, just as she noted their default genres or subjects, she too had tied such principals to that of emotional abnormalities. For instance, Irma knew that whenever Severus Snape was agitated, he checked out _Prominent Potions Invented in the Last Three Centuries_ by Bubbillus Haffnattcht. Whenever he looked particularly morose- normally in the fall season, she'd noted- he checked out a pictured directory of the Hogwarts students from his years at Hogwarts. She also knew he never looked through the whole book. He only looked at one page one picture in it.

She'd grown so used to the various staff members and their personal traditions that it came as a great surprise to her when she came upon a sniffling Minerva McGonagall hidden among the older, dustier magical history books. It did not surprise her that, in her state, she had come to that particular section for asylum. That much was obvious: hardly anyone ever visited the place. No, what was shocking was the state in which Irma Pince found Minerva. Minerva McGonagal did not cry in public, let alone in the school library. As far as Irma had ever known, Minerva didn't cry _ever_. She would be shocked from time to time, angry every once in a while but _cry_? Irma surveyed the scene a moment longer. She didn't like involving herself in the lives of others. She would gladly give them books for comfort, yes but herself? Almost never. But, as she looked down at the distraught Transfiguration professor, she realized there was nothing else for it.

"Minerva," she called out softly. It did it's work. The woman jumped, quickly-and expectedly- rushed to clear her tears, to cover up her moment of weakness.

"Oh, Irma, I'm sorry, I was just… uh. Yeah, I'll just go—"

Irma felt like smacking herself. Why did she ever think she was anything more than inept at social work. "No, wait Minerva." The librarian reached out a thin arm and grasped the professor's shoulder. "Whatever is wrong, dear?"

"Nothing!"Minerva said, attempting to hide the obvious tells of her emotional condition. Unsuccessfully, she sniffed. "I'm just… I have a lot going on and I needed a place to sit and think."

A place to cry was more like it but Irma said nothing of the kind. Instead, she gently moved as the block the woman's only exit. "What's wrong with your office? Not that I am not happy to have you here of—"

"Albus usurped it." She grumbled in response.

Irma paused. Whatever would Albus need Minerva's office for? Shaking away the extraneous thought, Irma opened her mouth to make another suggestion. That was when she noticed Minerva's expression.

The professor had gone white. Her usually pallid skin had lost all color and she was gazing at something behind Irma with a mixed expression of fear and embarrassment.

What the— Irma turned to see none other than Severus Snape standing there, holding a large book loosely in one hand. He looked shocked and a bit confused at the sight of the two women in the normally abandoned section of the library. Irma looked back at Minerva who stood frozen still. Removing her arm from Minerva's shoulder, she cast one last glance at the professor before addressing the Potion's Master.

"What can I do you for, Severus." She asked sharply, startling the man from whatever mental problem he had with Minerva.

"Yes. I wish to borrow this book, if you don't mind." He answered with his usual aloof air. It had a different tone to it today, however. It seemed forced, fake. His eyes, too, were unfocused. They darted several times back to the transfiguration professor who was now searching for an exit from the scene.

"Of course, Severus." Irma said slowly looking pointedly between them both. With great emphasis to her presence, she swished her wand and documented the book in her records. With one more flick, it was disappeared from sight. The actions had no effect on the pair. She could have hit them over the head. What on earth was this nonsense? She had work to do! First Minerva sobbing all over her desks and now Severus staring her down like a prized mandrake in Pomona's greenhouse. She coughed once, twice, three times loudly, breaking the spell and causing both adults to shuffle about awkwardly.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Madame Pince. I'll just… I'll be going." Severus exited the library stiffly.

"Well, that's that." Irma scoffed turning to leave Minerva. Just as she neared the edge of the row of untouched books, she faced her once more, "If you're all fine and happy again, Minerva, I would appreciate you relocating your 'thinking spot.' I don't want students thinking the library is a commom room!"

Minerva looked about her. What madness… She ran her fingers over the desk she'd been sitting on, clearing away the few residual tears before heading out into the corridor.

XXXXXXXXX

_A/N 2: Good ol' Irma Pince. I thought it only appropriate to put her in this story. I've read a several few stories where Irma and Minerva are good friends and that she dislikes Severus for his surly attitude. I thought I would rather incorporate the book's woman that chases people out of the library screaming and enchanting books to hit them on the head. Somehow, I don't imagine that particular person to understand people in general all that well. Views? Share them! Review._


	10. Taking a Risk

_A/N: Well, this is it: the end. I hope you enjoyed the story and with furthermore find this ending to give justice to the work as a whole. _

_XXXXXXXX_

It was a while before she noticed him lurking there, up against the wall, waiting for her. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk to him. Pointing toward the stairs, she faced away from him.

"Minerva," he called out to her calmly. "Minerva, stop."

She stopped.

Why? Why wasn't she going? She was perfectly able to, she knew that. Even as her mind reeled, her heart began to beat in time with his footsteps.

"Minerva," he began again. It was then that her temper flared to life once more, "I—"

"What do you want, Severus? What is it?" She spun around to see him. He was stunned. "You keep following me, wanting to 'talk' to me, hoping that I'll agree to your sick little games and.. what? What is it that you're trying to persuade me to do? Are you trying to initiate a sexual relationship, is that it? You just hope that one day I'll get so frustrated that I'll jump you in a fit of passion," she spat. She walked up to him, close enough to touch. "Because, as far as I can tell, Severus, the only one you've been pointing at is me. Not you. You say that _I_ don't want to admit the facts; that _I_ can't help but attempt to ignore what is 'there.' Well, what _is_ there? Can you tell me that? What am I supposed to admit? What is it that I am ignoring? I'll tell you what: _nothing._ There is nothing there because nothing happened. It was a mistake; and one that I feel truly sorry for making."

Severus stood there, still as stone. His face was an open book: shocked, confused, contemplative, a little scared and very much hurt. She felt the tiniest twinge of guilt but shot it down. This wasn't her fault. He was the one playing games.

Then, just as she had begun to think he was going to walk away, to crawl back into the hole he'd slithered from, he whispered, "I love you." It wasn't a question. It wasn't an explanation. It was a simple statement.

Her mind went blank. _What?_

"I said 'I love you.'" He repeated.

She'd said that out loud. Mentally cursing herself she stepped back from him, shaking her head.

"No. No, you don't love me," she said just as quietly, "You love Lily."

"Yes. I do love Lily. But I am not talking about Lily right now. She's not here. You are. And, you are the 'you' I was referring to."He stepped toward her.

Following him, as if in some mad dance, she countered his movement. "No. I saw you with her at school all those years ago. That was love. This… this is… I don't know what this is but it's different."

"How?" He asked, moving closer again.

And, again, she countered him. "I don't know! You were kinder, softer to her than others… that is how you love. I know. I saw you with her. Remember, when I was your teacher?"

Severus shook his head, "Don't equate yourself to her, Minerva. You are so different. You are the lioness and she is the doe. You really think I could hope to expect to win you over with mere looks and kind words? You are quite the talented escape artist_ Professor McGonagall_."

"Don't call me that!" she said, putting up her hands in defense, as if they could block out his words. Of course, they could do no such thing. "B-but, you aren't even ever nice to me! All we do is bicker and fight! How is that love?"

"Minerva, fighting with you is the highlight of my day."

"No!" She yelled finally, pushing him back from her. "No! You do NOT get to say that to me!"

Severus looked alarmed. His breath was slightly labored from the surprise attack.

"I am so tired of men like you assuming that simply because you decide you're done making my life a living hell, I'll drop everything and swoon at your feet. Well, newsflash Severus: I've been there. I've fallen for that trick before and you know what? It doesn't work. It doesn't cause a spontaneous 'Happy Ever After' simply because you decide you'd rather fight with me than not speak to me. Why would _I_ want to spend the rest of my time fighting with _you_? Am I supposed to embrace it because you've ordained it to be some sick, twisted version of love; some kind of glorified romance? I don't think so."

"Minerva, I don't want to—"

"To what? It doesn't matter what you want or do not want because this is not going to happen. I _can't_ do this."

Severus came close to her, placing his hands on either of her shoulders. His touch was gentle but not without purpose. She knew the minute she attempted to physically lash out at him again, the grip would become iron-clad. "Minerva, you keep saying that you _can't_ do this or you _can't _do that. But, what is it that you want to do?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head. She wanted to speak but no words came; only more tears. Finally, her constricted throat yielded broken words, "I can't… Lily…"

"Look, I never told Lily how I felt about her. I think she knew deep down but I never said it. That fact has tortured me for a long, long time. I am not about to make that mistake again. I love you. I do. I know, I've thought about it for a long time. So, Minerva, tell me. Please. What _do_ you want? "

"I'm not… I… no." She sobbed, fleeing from the scene.

Severus stood, staring after her for several minutes before shaking his head in bitter humor and heading back into the library.

XXXXX

"Back again, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

She jumped her already shaky limbs rigid with shock. "Albus, what are—"

"Have you ever wondered why it is that you fear pain from _him_?" Albus went on, ignoring her unformed question. As he spoke, he fiddled absentmindedly with a feline-shaped ornament on her desk. The trouble was, as she fully knew, Albus was never absentminded. "You are so afraid that he will hurt you; that he will abandon and leave you at your most vulnerable moment. It's ironic, isn't it?"

Minerva's face exhausted as she was, scrunched up in confusion, "What's ironic?"

"That you don't want him to leave when it is you, Minerva, that is doing the running."

"I… that's different!" she protested hotly.

"Is it though?" Albus asked. He looked up at her. Though his voice remained light, his eyes flashed dangerously. "He admitted a personal secret to you. He trusted you. And you, what did you do? You left him standing there, waiting and hoping for a reply of the same kind. It seems to me that you're the one doing the hurting."

"But… But, I can't be with him! I can't! I can't risk another—"

"Risk is the thing that makes a life a life." He said sternly, standing up from her chair. "It empowers us to win, to fail, and to try again. Without risk life means nothing." He looked deep into her eyes again, his voice lightening up once more, "Take a risk, Minerva. Just this once, take this risk. For the real risk is going into battle knowing full well what to expect. That is risk. That is bravery." As he began to leave the room, Albus called back to her, joking, "Are you a Gryffindor or aren't you?"

Minerva lingered in the room for only a few seconds before her decision was clear.

XXXXXX

Severus was in the library, sitting at a table. It was painful obvious to him that he'd just managed to make a complete ass of himself in less than ten minutes. Looking around him, he watched the students come and go between the stacks and stacks of books. He never spent much time there having preferred to occupy the library during the less crowded moments of the day. It was odd to look out and realize that some of the sorry excuses for wizards and witches were there looking up facts to allow them to complete the ungenerously large essay he'd just assigned them.

He had just gotten up to leave the library, he'd felt awkward and preferred not having students look at him. Once one miniscule first year started walking over—no doubt looking for help—he had been more than ready to leave.

It was in the corridor outside the library that he spotted her hurrying back towards him. He tensed, expecting some sort of unprovoked act of violence.

So it was all the more to his surprise when her body stopped before him, spluttering apologies and admissions of her previously denied feelings. He held up a hand to her lips, stopping her words. Then, silently, he held her close, embracing her tightly. It was a physical declaration of a sort that reassured her of her decision.

XXXX

Harry, Hermione and Ron rounded the corner of the corridor, heading to the library.

"Hermione," Ron whined, "Please! It's just two more inches. Only two! It's due tomorrow."

"Then you should have started it earlier."

"Hermione, c'mon. You wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't want that on your conscious."

Hermione opened her mouth to shoot back a retort when Harry grabbed the both of them by the sleeves of their robes. He stopped, stock-still mid hallway.

Ron and Hermione wondered aloud at the disturbance before seeing the sight themselves.

Hermione gaped as Professor Snape—their Professor—kissed Professor McGonagall lightly on the top of her head. Slowly, the two left the corridor, heading in the opposite direction. The trio's eyes followed them round the corner—each member wearing identical looks of bewilderment.

"Chuck it over, mate!" cried Ron gleefully having won his bet.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said exasperatedly as she walked ahead into the library.

XXXXXXX

_A/N 2: Aaaannnd, we're done! Huzzah! Second story finished within Three Days! Anyway, I'm now free to start on other Harry Potter pieces such as a prequel to this piece explaining Minerva's relationship fears and a sequel to After Thoughts. Review!_


End file.
